In a color xerographic printing system that comprises multiple xerographic engines or image marking engines, a problem of color consistency and color matching can arise between individual image marking engines of an integrated system and/or between the same image marking engine from one print job relative to another subsequent print job. The present disclosure is directed to a method and system for maintaining color consistency and color matching of each engine's output. The present disclosure provides an efficient system and method for providing color accuracy and/or color consistency for a single print job and/or from one print job to another print job utilizing multiple image marking engines while minimizing media consumption.